The year of change
by Last.one.02
Summary: Jenny is a high school girl living in DC with her father. One day she bumps into a stranger with beautiful blue eyes that she can't forget. They meet again accidentally. What will happen ? It will a long year, specially for her. It is AU and pre-NCIS.
1. January,  The beginning

The January had come with a lot of snow from the last year. It was cold and snowy and dark and lights were on windows, Christmas trees were still decorated in houses and everything was in a holiday mood.

'' 5...4...3...2...1... Happy new year ! '' came from the center of Washington DC. Everybody was there to take on the new year. Jenny Shepard was 17 and she was standing in front of her door watching the fireworks, alone. That's how she took the new year that year.

Jenny walked back home from school. She was deep in her thoughts. Jenny was basically thinking about everything and how it all sucked. Her father had gone away again, some kind of mission in Paris. Her mother had died long time ago and she had no real boyfriend and her friends were not around that much. She had her housekeeper Naomi waiting in home and that was it. Her dream was always to become an special agent like his father has been for a long time, though he is now doing some other work, that she didn't know really.

She kept on walking home, while snow was falling even harder and harder. The wind was blowing on her face and she had her eyes closed. She bumped into someone. It was a guy about her age and he had blue shiny eyes. He was holding hands with a blonde.

'' Watch it, '' the girl said.

'' Sorry, '' Jenny apologized.

'' It's okay, '' the guy said.

'' Come on Jethro, let's go on, '' the girl dragged the guy, who was called Jethro.

Jenny had a look with Jethro, before she turned around and so did he. There was something about that guy, that made her knees weak and butterflies came to her belly. She shook her head on that thought – he was seeing someone and the chance of them meeting again was close to zero. He wasn't going to the same school as she, if he was in school at all. He seemed too old for high school, but it was actually none of her business.

Finally she arrived home. Naomi welcomed her as always and Jenny went to her room as always. She opened her diary to see that she had loads to study, but somehow her thoughts were closed with something else... Someone else to be more accurate. It was the guy called Jethro. The fact is that she knows nothing about him and he has probably forgotten her long ago.

***NCIS***

Jethro sent his current girlfriend Hollis to home and then left. He excused by telling that he wasn't feeling that well. He walked through the heavy rain towards his apartment. He knew he was in a steady relationship, but that redhead, that bumped into him was all he could think about. There was something in her emerald eyes or auburn hair, something mysterious, but the same something that makes his stomach twist and knees weak. He sure wants to see that girl again and find out some more. He also knew that he shouldn't be thinking like that, but he couldn't help himself – there was something about her. He had always liked redheads a little more, but despite that his current girlfriend Hollis Mann was a blonde.

Gibbs finally got home. He sat on the couch and watched the ceiling. Somehow that woman with red hair just popped into his mind. He knew nothing about her, not even her name or her school, if she went there. He even didn't know that. He just felt in his gut that something will happen and that includes her. The weird feeling that he couldn't fight.


	2. February,  The second

February is known as the coldest month in the year in DC. It is snowing and freezing and snowstorms.

Jenny decided to go get coffee from her favorite Starbucks. She stepped in and stood in the line, which was way too long. She looked around and saw familiar blue eyes on the second line looking at her. She turned her look away and focused on the line. She tried not to look, where that charming man was standing. Finally she managed to get her coffee and then she walked back to the door, but someone stopped her.

'' Excuse me, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I remember me bumping into you about a month ago and my friend was really rude and I felt the need to apologize, '' Gibbs said.

'' Oh... It's not a big deal, I wasn't that careful myself, so it's all forgotten, '' Jenny said.

'' Then it's good, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah, all good, '' Jenny said.

'' You come here often ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Not really, but the best coffee is made here, '' Jenny said.

'' Totally. I wish Hollis would understand it, '' Gibbs said.

'' Hollis is the woman you were with ? '' Jenny questioned.

'' Yes. She is my... friend, '' he said.

'' Okay... '' she said and looked away for a moment.

He was about to say something, but his phone rang.

'' Yeah, '' he answered. '' Sure, '' he said after listening a long story. '' I'll be right there, '' he said finally before hanging up.

'' I gotta go, '' he said sadly.

'' Yeah, me too, '' she said.

'' Maybe we'll see again, '' he said.

'' Maybe, '' she agreed as they both walked out of the shop and into the different directions.

***NCIS***

Gibbs was sitting on the couch with Hollis. They were watching a romantic movie. Gibbs had his arm around Hollis and she was sitting close to him, but somehow another girl kept on popping into his mind. He had seen that girl only twice and he didn't know her name still. He had forgotten to ask it on their last meeting about a week ago in the coffee shop. Somehow he felt like he had known her longer and better than he really does. The fact is that he really knows nothing about her. Except the fact that she has a good coffee taste. Hollis sensed his distance.

'' What's wrong Jethro ? '' she asked.

'' Nothing. I just thought about.. the movie, '' he said.

'' Mmmm... Maybe this will help you to forget the movie, '' she said and climbed into his lap and kissed him. He kissed back. She started unbuttoning his shirt and lost her top. Before he could realize she was making love to him.

***NCIS***

Jenny was doing her homework when the doorbell rang. She didn't bother going downstairs – she was sure it was for her father, who was now home. Suddenly she heard Naomi calling her name. She closed the book and went downstairs. It was Todd, who was there for her. Todd was her kind of boyfriend. He is 2 years older than she is and he was first year in university – surgery.

'' You look beautiful, '' he said.

'' Thank you, '' she said.

'' Do you wanna go out with me sometime ? '' he asked.

'' I have to think about it, '' she smirked.

'' I hope it doesn't take too long, '' he said.

'' Hmmm... How about cinema, tomorrow ? '' she asked.

'' Perfect, '' he said.

He came closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. She was taken by surprise – Todd is not so pushy and into kissing in her home. She responded. Soon they broke apart.

'' Are you gonna ask me upstairs ? '' Todd asked.

'' I'd like to, but I can't. I have homework to do, '' Jenny was apologetic.

'' See you tomorrow then, '' he said.

'' Yeah, '' she said.

'' I'll pick you up at 7, '' he said.

'' That sounds great, '' she said.

He hugged her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

She felt good about the date with her boyfriend kind of thing, but somehow she couldn't stop thinking about Jethro and his blue eyes. She liked Todd, but there was something about that guy that she couldn't forget.

***NCIS***

Gibbs was lying in bed with Hollis after another night full of passion. She was asleep, but he kept on thinking about that other woman he had met. He knew it was wrong to think about someone else after making love to his girlfriend, but he couldn't help himself. He was curious about that girl, that's it and nothing more.


	3. March,  The bus

The snow began to melt and everything was covered with water. The spring had arrived sneaking and somehow so fast.

Jenny felt happy now that the winter was over, she really didn't like the cold time, she was more into summers and warm times. Beside she had an holiday coming soon and that was something to look forward to. Beside she had had some very nice dates with Todd and she thought she was starting to fall for him. Maybe, soonish... she would be attached with him. Todd is nice and safe guy and smart of course, he is also caring and sweet and... perfect for anyone, but she kept on thinking about someone else. It has been 2 months since she first saw him and a month since she last saw him. She tried to shook him off her mind.

***NCIS***

Gibbs was having a walk in a park. Hollis didn't want to come with him, so he was alone in there. He kept on thinking about his girlfriend. They have been together for awhile and she was seeking for a ring, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He needed to clear his mind of those thoughts. He was planning to join marines next fall, but Hollis didn't like that idea either. It's like she likes nothing he likes or wants. But the same he remembered the woman, whose name he didn't know. She seemed so simple and good, not to mention beautiful and hot. She seemed different, also understanding and fun. He couldn't help himself, when he was again thinking about her.

***NCIS***

Jenny was running late for school. She took the bus, while usually she'd walk... school wasn't that far from her home. But this day she had to take the bus, to make it almost in time. The bus was full of people and she was crammed between people. Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to see familiar blue eyes look at her.

'' Hello again, '' she said.

'' Hello, '' he said.

'' You take often this bus ? '' she asked.

'' Nope, my car is broken so I have to use it. You ? '' he asked.

'' No. I usually walk, but I am so late today and to avoid being late even more I take it, '' she said.

'' You go to school ? '' he asked.

'' Yeah, 1 more year. You ? '' she asked.

'' Nah, graduated last year, '' he said.

'' Lucky you, '' she said.

'' Yeah, '' he agreed.

'' What do you do now ? '' she asked.

'' Nothing really, but I am planning to join marines next fall, though Hollis doesn't like that idea, '' he said.

'' Then she is a fool. I think it is good that you wanna join them, because it makes you a real man and also it teaches a lot, '' she said.

'' Exactly, '' he agreed.

The bus stopped.

'' It's my stop, '' Jenny said.

The bus doors smiled and they both smiled, after another meeting with someone, who has been in their minds for 2 months.


	4. April,  Names and the numbers

April was sunny and specially warm this year. Sun was shining high and all coats were in lockets or somewhere home. No one needs those anymore.

Jenny loved the spring. It was warm and bright and like a new beginning. Trees were blooming and everything is like reborn. That's like she wants to feel every spring... hoping that something good will happen and that she'll have a new chance of making things right and that something new will happen.

She finished early at school – she decided to skip the last lesson. And she also had a date later with Todd. She has been seeing him over a month now, and she was satisfied. Beside she has had about 3 meetings with total stranger with beautiful blue eyes. She had the perfect man, but something was still not right. She felt bad about the time she has spent thinking and dreaming about that blue-eyed-stranger. She was like having an affair with that stranger in her mind. And her thoughts were with him again, while she walked home. Again she felt someone tapping on her shoulder and she saw those blue eyes looking at her.

'' Finished early ? '' he asked.

'' Yeah. I wasn't up to maths today, '' she said.

'' Too bad. Maths is necessary, '' he teased.

'' Not for me, '' she said.

'' How come ? Are you gonna be a politician ? '' he asked.

'' Nop, I wanna be an special agent in NCIS. It is interesting and exciting, '' she said.

'' Wow ! When I was at your age I had no idea what to do, I still don't have, '' he was amazed.

'' If you'd know me, then you'd realize that I am far beyond ordinary, '' she smirked.

'' I have realized that already. You are extraordinary woman, whose name I apparently don't know, '' he blurted out.

'' Jenny. My name is Jennifer, but everybody calls be Jenny, '' she said.

'' I am Leroy Jethro, but people call me Jethro, '' he said.

'' Nice to meet you, '' she said.

'' Same here. May I walk with you ? '' he asked.

'' Sure, '' she agreed.

They started walking towards her home.

'' So, what do you like beside Starbucks coffee ? '' he asked.

'' Orchids and nice guys and Paris, '' she said.

'' Paris ? '' he asked.

'' Yeah. I like the idea of visiting the tower of Eiffel and the River Seine and everything about it. It is so romantic and special place. If I ever get married I'd like to have my honeymoon there, '' she said.

'' You make a lot of plans I see, '' he pointed out.

'' Actually no. I just have few things that I'd like to have and that's it, '' she said.

'' That sounds good, '' he said.

'' What about you ? '' she asked.

'' Well, I wanna join marines and somehow I also like Paris. I'd like to travel in Europe for awhile and then come back here settle down have a kid or kids and have my happily ever after, '' he said.

'' Seems like you are the one with many plans, '' she stated.

'' Somehow comes out like that, but generally I am not the one with plans, '' he said.

'' I usually don't make plans either, '' she said.

'' Feels like we have more than good coffee taste in common, '' he said.

'' Yeah, I wish Todd would respect that too, '' she said.

'' Who is Todd ? '' he asked.

'' My boyfriend or something, '' she said.

'' Hmmm... My girlfriend Hollis doesn't get that either, '' he asked.

'' What is wrong with them ? Starbucks is the best, '' she said.

'' Exactly, '' he agreed.

The both smiled and walked in quiet for awhile. Then Jenny saw her home.

'' I'm gonna leave you now, '' she said.

'' Hope to see you soon, '' he said.

'' Yeah. That would be nice, '' she said.

'' Maybe you'll give me your number ? '' he asked.

'' Give me your phone, '' she ordered.

He gave her his phone and she saved her number in his phone.

'' I'll call you someday, '' he said.

'' Make sure you do, '' she said before leaving.

She smiled as she walked into the room. Her knees were still weak, butterflies hadn't left her belly and his mind was running wild. He just asked her number and promised to call. Her phone rang.

'' Yeah, '' she answered.

_'' Just making sure you gave me the right number, ''_ she heard Jethro telling her.

'' You though I was giving you a wrong one ? '' she asked.

_'' Maybe. And also this is a good reason to hear your voice. I like it, ''_ he said.

'' Are you flirting ? '' she asked.

_'' I don't know. I shouldn't be, but.. ''_ he started.

'' Yeah, you shouldn't, '' she agreed.

_'' Then I am not flirting, ''_ he said.

'' Good, '' she said.

_'' I'll call you again soon, when I want to see you or hear you, ''_ he said.

'' Bye Jethro, '' she said.

_'' See you Jenny, '' _he said.

They hang up the call.

***NCIS***

He was once again lying on the couch, staring the ceiling and thinking about Jenny. He finally found out the name of that perfect woman. He shouldn't fall easily, he shouldn't fall for anyone except Hollis at all. He was committed, but the same Jenny was so mysterious and the same simple. She was good and bad, she was just what he was looking for.

He was brought back to reality by his phone ringing. He looked at the I.d. - Hollis.

'' Talk to me, '' he answered.

'' I need you, '' she said.

'' I'll be right over, '' he said and hang up.

Yeah, he was in a serious relationship and he didn't want to be a bad guy here, beside Jenny had a boyfriend – Todd. Beside no-one could guarantee that Jenny was feeling the same way about him.


	5. May,  The tragedy

May has always been the month of summer in her mind. She always thought that summer started in May and it was the first month of freedom. It was beautiful time – trees were green, sun was shining, it wasn't raining and it was warm outside.

Jenny kept on looking outside the window. Her thoughts were on a man she was not supposed to be thinking about. After changing numbers he had called her several times, mostly in nighttime, when she was still awake and so was he. Calling in such times was safe with the boyfriend and the girlfriend. She liked talking with him, it was so easy. Somehow she had a feeling that she had known him longer and like he knows her too. She was brought back to reality by a bang from downstairs. She ran downstairs and saw the door closing with her father's friend Rene walking outside. She went to the study, where she saw her father's in his regular position, except there was blood coming from everywhere and a gun was on the table. Her father was dead and that Rene had something to do with that. She just knew it. And she screamed. Naomi was right at her side, she called the police.

Jenny didn't notice any of that, she kept on looking her father's limp body. She was pulled from her trance, when police officers arrived and they told her to go to the other room. She was numb, but did as she was told.

'' Do you want to call someone ? '' one officer asked.

'' Um... yeah, I'll call someone, '' she said.

She knew she should call Todd, but somehow it didn't sound right, so she dialed Jethro, like automatically.

'' Missed me already ? '' he smirked.

'' Jethro... '' she said weakly.

'' You okay ? '' he was suddenly worried.

'' No, '' she said.

'' You want me to come over ? '' he asked.

'' Yes, '' she said.

'' I'll be right there, '' he said.

'' Thank you, '' she said and hang up.

Without realizing she was crying. She had lost her father a long time ago and now her father had shot himself or was shot by that Rene guy, she didn't know for sure. How could it go so wrong ? She just didn't get it. It was not meant to be like that. She was 17 and she was supposed to have the best year of her life, because she had always liked being 17. There was something about it. But instead of having fun, she was burying her father and dating with some insensitive guy, who apparently was into her a lot.

The doorbell rang and after a moment Jethro was there.

'' I saw the police cars outside and something called N.C.I.S. What happened Jen ? '' he asked as he was next to her.

'' My father is dead, '' she cried out.

'' Oh... I'm so sorry Jen, '' he said and hugged her.

She should have felt weird, but she was still in shock and she really didn't feel weird, she felt safe to be honest. She let her tears fall into his shirt. She was thankful, that she wasn't wearing make-up, because that would have ruined his shirt.

'' I'm gonna ruin your shirt, '' she pointed out.

'' No. You are not wearing anything that would do that. Don't worry about that. Just let out whatever is inside of you, I am here, '' he said softly.

'' Thank you, '' she said.

She felt pain inside of her. The pain of losing someone she loved, someone who has raised her and someone she respected a lot. She had also lost her role model and the most important person in her life. Her father was her everything.

Gibbs was sad, and somehow helpless. Jenny was in a huge amount of mental pain and there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. He just made circles on he back hoping it would help, but the fact is that nothing's gonna make it better. He knew it, he had been there – he lost his father a while ago. But Jenny lost her second parent. She didn't have anyone left, who shared her genes. He felt sorry for her and she worrying about tears ruining his shirt – that was not a problem, it wouldn't be even if she was wearing her mascara and other things, but she didn't and actually that was one of the reasons he liked her that much.

He felt her like snuggling into him. He knew, he shouldn't feel so good, but her scent and her body pressed against him, felt way too good. He knew she was hurting and probably will deny it all tomorrow, but it was all worth it. Her hands were wrapped around his waist just above his hands. He should mention that even being fragile like she is, she was looking beautiful in his eyes.

After a long time of crying and being in his arms, she pulled away.

'' Thank you for being here, '' she said.

'' I'm glad to be here. Do you want me to call some of your friends or Todd or someone here ? '' he asked.

'' No. You are enough at this point, '' she said.

'' Okay. Then I'll be here, '' he said.

'' Jethro, don't you ever die. You are way too good person and good friend, I can't lose you too, '' she said.

'' You won't. I am not planning to go anywhere, '' he assured her.

'' Good, '' she said.

She leaned again against him and started crying once more. Soon he felt her sleeping. He knew he could slip away now, but he couldn't do that. Neither could he leave her on that uncomfortable couch. So he lifted her up to his lap without waking her. Instead he wrapped her arms around his neck. She was surprised how light she was, but the same she looked like that too.

He walked with her to the hallway and saw the housekeeper, who let him in there.

'' Where is her room ? I think she needs a good sleep, '' he said to her.

'' 2nd floor, 1st door on the right, '' she said friendly.

'' Thank you, '' he said.

'' How is she holding up ? '' she asked before he could go.

'' Crying. She is crying, but she has every right to do that, '' he said.

'' Yeah, she has, '' she said.

Gibbs went to the second floor and found Jenny's room. It wasn't too big nor too small. It was pretty light, with white and gray being the dominate colors. He put her down on the double bed in the middle of her room basically. He put her down there and turned to leave. Something stopped her.

'' Don't leave me here alone, please, '' she begged in her sleep.

'' You have your housekeeper, '' he pointed out.

'' She'll go home after her job is done, he never stays overnight, '' she said.

'' I'll talk to her, '' he proposed.

'' Can't you stay ? At least for awhile, '' she begged.

'' Okay, I'll stay, '' he said and came closed the door.

'' Are you mad that I called you ? '' she asked.

'' No, I am glad that you called me. Well, I'm not happy about the thing that happened, but I am glad, that I was the person you called. It means a lot, '' he said.

'' I couldn't call Todd. We were fighting and he has big exam coming, '' she said.

'' You can always call me, '' he said softly.

'' Good to know Jethro, '' she said and gave him a weak smile.

He returned the smile. She realized that he was still standing in the middle of the room, it seemed to her that he was deciding whether to sit or stand, move closer or move away.

'' Come sit here, I won't bite, I promise, '' she said and lifted herself up to sit.

He moved closer weary and then sat on the bed right next to her. They sat in a silence, but it wasn't the uncomfortable one, it was rather relaxing silence.

'' Tell me something about yourself Jethro, '' she asked.

'' What do you want to hear ? '' he asked.

'' Anything that would get my mind out of today's events, '' she said.

'' You could keep your mind off of that ? '' he asked surprisedly.

'' I have to, '' she stated.

'' I think I admire you now even more, '' he said.

'' You admire me ? '' she smirked.

'' Of course I do. Most girls at your age are using their looks and make their way in life like that. And also they sleep with everything that breaths, '' he said.

'' You think that bad about me ? '' she was confused and getting angry.

'' No. I meant that you seem to be nothing like that. And that's why I like you. You are different. And that's a good different, '' he explained.

'' Oh... well, I'll be more patient the next time, '' she was apologetic.

'' You have to make up that for accusing me, '' he smirked.

'' By sleeping with you ? '' she asked.

'' That would be a start, '' he smirked.

'' In your sweetest dreams, '' she said.

'' Yeah ? '' he asked.

'' Yeah, '' she said.

They both smiled.

Being around Jethro and having pre-romantic flirtation or something like that made her almost forget the reason he was there. That her only living family was dead and she was supposed to be crying and not spending good times with a stranger names Jethro, who has beautiful blue eyes.

'' So you wanna be a hero ? '' she asked.

'' No, I didn't say that. I said I want to join the marines and make a difference, not to be a hero, '' he said.

'' And heroes make differences, so if you make a difference you'll be everybody's hero. But if you go there voluntary, then you'll be my hero, '' she said.

'' Oh, that is reason enough for me to go there and then come back to hear you praise me, '' he smirked.

'' In your dream. I just acknowledge your status in my mind and don't boost that huge ego of yours any higher, '' she said.

'' Oh, my ego is high ? '' he said.

'' Yes, '' she said.

'' You don't know me that well. How could you possibly assume even that ? I am very modest, silent and easy man, '' he protested.

'' But you have high ego. You think greatly about yourself, '' she said.

'' And how exactly ? '' he asked curiously.

'' You think that you are hot and great. Just because you have sexy eyes and the hair, it doesn't mean that everything is allowed for you, '' she said.

'' You think my eyes are sexy ? '' he asked teasing her.

'' Possibly, but it's not my point, '' she said.

'' Really ? Then how come you are not with a huge ego. You have great sexy deep beautiful eyes, great hair, perfect skin, great smell and sexy beautiful wonderful body. Every guy would be happy to have you and still you think you don't have high ego ? '' he asked.

'' Wow... Um, maybe because I don't think anyone has told me so much compliments at all, and never on one sentence, '' she said slowly after a short pause.

'' How come ? You want me to tell you that every day 10 times per day ? 'Cause I would do it, '' he said and now he was slightly confused. She was pretty and he was sure men were taking in line for her.

'' You'd do that ? '' she asked.

'' For you always, '' he said and looked into her eyes. She looked into his.

'' You don't even know me, '' she pointed out. Still looking in eyes.

'' Feels like I do, '' he said.

He leaned in a little closer. She did the same.

'' Your eyes are so sexy and beautiful and meaningful, I could look in them forever, '' he said leaning in more.

'' Same goes for you, '' she said and leaned in too.

Their lips were almost touching, she closed her eyes, he closed his. He leaned in her and there was a millimeter between their lips, when his phone rang. He cursed under his breath and Jenny pulled away and turned to look at the wall. Gibbs took his phone from the pocket and looked at the caller-id – it was Hollis.

'' Talk, '' he was pissed.

_'' Someone is cranky today, do you need some cheering up ? ''_ Hollis asked. She was flirting.

'' No, I'm fine. What do you want ? '' he asked.

_'' You're in a really bad mood. Can't I just call to my boyfriend ? ''_ she asked.

'' Sure. I'm sorry, '' he said and closed his eyes.

_'' That's better. Are you home ? Do you want me to come over ? I can cheer you up with a certain physical activity, ''_ she was flirting even more. Normally he likes flirting women, specially his girlfriend. Now she was offering him sex, but he only wanted to see Jenny's eyes and talk with her.

'' I'm at friend's right now. I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll let you know. I gotta go now. Talk to you later, '' he said and ended the call.

He put his phone back into the pocket and turned to Jenny. She had moved away from him and she wasn't looking at him either. He knew he had girlfriend and she had boyfriend, but it felt so good. It felt so right, but he had never imagined him to be the cheating one or the one wanting to cheat. With Jenny he even didn't want to have sex with her, well of course he wanted, but he'd also be happy with her presence – that would be enough for him.

'' So, where were we ? '' he asked Jenny.

She didn't answer, nor looked at him.

'' Jen ? '' he asked.

'' You should go, '' she said without looking him.

'' Why ? '' he asked.

'' Because you have your girl, and something that almost happened can't happen again. I don't wanna be the girl with some other girl's guy, '' she said softly and looked at him.

'' I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. I'll go if you want me to, '' he said.

'' Yes. Please go, '' she said.

'' I'll call you tomorrow, '' he said and looked at her.

'' Better not. We can't be friends or anything. Today showed it, '' she said.

'' Jen... We'll talk more tomorrow, '' he stood from the bed and went to the door. He gave her another look, and then closed the door. He left her sitting on the bed. He didn't know that tears were back in her eyes after he shut the door. She didn't cry only because of his father anymore, she cried, because she sent away the guy she was falling for. She cried about that.

***NCIS***

The funeral was a week after that. Jenny hadn't gone to school in that time, she just sat in her bed and cried most of the time. Her mind kept on going to Jethro, but she stopped those thoughts, when she realized that. Jethro had called her every day multiple times, but she never answered. He left her messages, which she never returned. Her heart told her to go for it, but she couldn't. She didn't want to ruin the relationship any more that she already had, at least she thought she did.

The funeral was quiet, she didn't hear or see most of the things. She woke from her trance, when Todd called her. She didn't answer nor called back at that time. She was mourning.

***NCIS***

Jethro spent most of his time with Hollis as usual. Somehow his heart started beating faster, when he called Jenny or thought about her. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw a pair of emerald green ones looking into his. Even during having sex with Hollis he thought about Jenny and after he dreamed about Jenny. He wasn't having an affair, he just had fallen out with Hollis, but his mind couldn't let him leave Hollis just like that, beside he knew Jenny didn't want to see him, but he had fell for her and fell hard.


	6. June,  The fight and the kiss

June was really warm and rainy this year. The school was about to ending too. There was just a couple of exams and then the traditional ball. The ball was for current and former students to celebrate the end of another school year and the beginning of summer.

Jenny was getting better. She even could go whole day without crying, that of course in home. In school she never let her feelings show, she was strong, she had to be. With the ball coming she was busy. She actually didn't want to go, but she had promised her friends Kate, Abby and Ziva to go, beside Todd asked her too. And she agreed. One of the reasons might be the wish to forget Jethro.

Jethro didn't go to the balls or dance parties. He doesn't dance and he hates it even more in public. But Hollis loves those places and he should go there with her. He should do this right and be the good boyfriend.

***NCIS***

Jenny heard the front door opening.

'' Jenny, '' Todd called for her.

'' I'll be right down !'' she shouted and finished fixing her hair.

She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to see Todd waiting for her in a black tuxedo. His jaw fell open. She was wearing a red dress to her knees. Her hair was open and the curls looked really hot on her shoulders. She wasn't wearing too much make-up, but just enough to look hot. She was also wearing a silver necklace with white pearls. She also had a scarf on her shoulders.

'' Jenny... you look amazing, '' he said, when he got his ability to speak back.

'' Thank you. You also look good, '' She said.

He took her hand and led her to his car. They drove to the ball.

Jenny entered with Todd. The hall was full of people. Jenny looked around and saw her friends. She saw Kate there with Tony, Ziva with Roy and Abby with Tim. She went there with Todd.

'' Hey Jenny, '' Kate greeted you.

'' You look hot, '' Tony said.

Kate elbowed him and others laughed.

'' I told you it was a great idea, '' Abby said.

'' I haven't decided yet, '' Jenny said.

'' Abby, let her be, '' Tim interrupted before Abby could say anything else.

'' Ziva, you wanna dance ? '' Roy asked.

'' Sure, '' Ziva said.

Roy took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. The silence fell over the table.

'' Kate, babe, let's go now. It's boogie time, '' Tony said to Kate.

'' Your manners are horrible Tony, '' Kate said and rolled her eyes.

'' But you like me anyway, '' he smirked.

'' Right, '' she said.

'' Are you coming now ? '' he asked.

Tony held his hand out and Kate took it. They went to the dancefloor and danced the waltz. Without asking Abby took Tim's hand and even though he was protesting Abby took them to the floor. Jenny and Todd were still sitting around the table.

'' You wanna go too ? '' Todd asked.

'' Sure, '' she said numb.

Todd led her to the dancefloor and took the lead. She just simply went along.

Jethro and Hollis arrived late. Everybody was already dancing and had met their friends already.

'' Seems like we are late, '' Jethro pointed out.

'' So let's not waste time and get to the dancefloor, '' she said and walked to the dancefloor. Jethro was a few steps behind her. He didn't dance and she knew it. Right at this moment, he was angry with himself and Hollis, because he was here and she didn't understand his limits. He finally made it to the floor and she had her arms around him as they started to dance. The song ended and the next one was a very slow one. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and started swirling around again. Her head was on his shoulder. He looked around in the dancefloor to see any familiar faces. Instead he saw familiar emerald green eyes and red hair. She was there. Jethro took the lead and swirled towards Jenny. Hollis was too stunned to protest – she got what she wanted after all, he was dancing.

Jenny felt Todd pull her closer and pushing her head to his shoulder as extremely slow song started. Her hands were around his neck and he had his hands just above her bottom, she didn't feel good, but she never told him that. She looked around and saw familiar blue eyes – Jethro was there. She saw him noticing her too and he started dancing towards her. She turned her look away. She was with Todd.

Soon Jethro and Hollis were there right next to them. He didn't make any move towards her, he just danced near her. Their eyes locked, everything else didn't matter. She saw Hollis kissing his neck softly, he felt that. He shouldn't have, but he stopped her. Jethro had another girl in his mind, while his girlfriend was pressed next to him. Same was with her.

The song ended. Hollis pulled away.

'' I have to go refresh my make-up. Wanna join me ? '' she asked.

'' I'll wait awhile, then I'll come, '' he said with no intentions of going there really.

Hollis kissed his cheek leaving lipstick mark and then left.

Jenny saw Hollis leaving Jethro alone. She knew, she'll regret that later, but she pulled away from Todd.

'' I'm thirsty, could you get me something to drink ? '' Jenny asked Todd.

'' Sure. Wait here, I'll be right back, '' Todd said.

He kissed her peck on the lips and then left.

Jethro saw Jenny there alone and went to her. He offered her his hand as another song started.

'' Could I have this dance ? '' he asked.

'' I thought you didn't dance, '' she said taking his hand.

He took one of her hands and put another gently to the small of her back. She put her other hand on his shoulder.

'' How are you ? '' he asked.

'' Fine. You ? '' she asked.

'' Great. How are you dealing ? '' he asked.

'' It's better. I try not to think about it, '' she said.

'' You can talk to me about it if you want to, '' he said.

'' Thank you, but what we're doing is wrong, '' she said.

'' But it feels so right, '' he said.

'' It isn't, '' she said.

'' Are you avoiding me ? '' he changed the topic.

'' Why you think I am ? '' she asked.

'' You didn't answer my calls nor returned them. I left you dozens of messages and you still didn't call me back. What should I think then ? '' he asked.

'' I was mourning and busy and... '' she started.

'' And ? '' he asked.

'' and avoiding you. Like I said this is a mistake, '' she said.

'' This is not a mistake Jen, just dance with me and I'll prove you wrong, '' he said.

He looked into her eyes and she looked back at him. Their eyes were locked and neither of them was able to turn away again. He pulled her closer and she didn't protest.

They weren't aware that they were watched. Todd had returned with her drink, he just watched his girl swaying with another man, who wasn't bad-looking. Hollis had also returned seeing that Jethro wasn't coming. And she watched him dancing slowly with another girl and she was beautiful. Neither of them interrupted the dancers.

The song ended. Jethro didn't want to let her go and neither did she, but there was a tap on both of their shoulders. They looked and saw their dates looking at them angrily and with curiosity.

'' Jethro, what is this ? '' Hollis asked.

'' Who is that man ? '' Todd asked.

'' Are you cheating on me ? '' Hollis asked..

'' You two are having an affair ? '' Todd asked in realization.

Jenny and Jethro looked at each other and started laughing. Without realizing Jenny's head fell on his shoulder as she was laughing and Jethro did the same. His arms found their way around her. She had hers on his shoulders.

'' You think it's funny ? '' Hollis asked.

'' Hey you, keep your hands off my girl, '' Todd protested and pushed Jethro away.

Jenny felt his warm body pulling back for a moment and then coming back. She looked up and saw Todd and Jethro staring at each other. And she was just between them, still in Jethro's arms.

'' Little slut, get your hands off my boy. He belongs to me, you get it ? '' Hollis told Jenny angrily.

'' Oh, sorry. I didn't know Jethro can't communicate with other females, '' Jenny said ironically.

She pulled away from Jethro and left his warmth, but she still stood near him. Refusing to let her go entirely he put his hand on the small of her back. Todd noticed that.

'' Something is still unclear for you ? '' Todd asked Jethro.

'' What ? She can't have a male friend and a dance with someone she knows. You really put such limits or such independent woman ? '' Jethro asked.

Todd opened his mouth, but no words came out.

'' Jethro, you are protecting that woman... Wait you know each other longer ? How I didn't know anything about your little friendship ? '' Hollis asked.

'' I care about her too much to let her meet with you, '' Jethro said out of blue.

'' That slut... '' Hollis said.

'' You don't say like that too her. Jen is a nice girl, '' Jethro defended Jenny.

'' You take her side ? After all we've gone through ? Jethro, is it her or me ? '' Hollis asked.

'' Jen, '' Jethro told without thinking.

Todd, Hollis and Jenny all looked at him.

'' What ? Jen has inside, Hollis doesn't. Once I almost kissed her and that turned me on more than sleeping with Hollis. I think that's reason enough, '' he explained.

'' That slut... '' Hollis said and attacked Jenny.

Jenny received a slap on her cheek and after a quick recovery she slapped her back. Next Hollis grabbed Jenny's hair and Jenny grabbed Hollie's. Hollis let her go and stared waving with her hands. That's when Jenny felt someone's arms around her waist and pulling her away. She recognized the smell – Jethro.

'' You pulled her away ? '' Hollis asked in realization.

'' I made my choice and I'd make it all over again, '' Jethro said.

Hollis ran away in hurry.

'' Jenny come on now, your friends are waiting, '' Todd said.

Jenny looked around and saw that their scene had pulled peoples attention.

'' Ups, '' Jethro said.

'' Mhmm, '' Jenny agreed.

'' Let's go to the table, '' Jethro said.

Jethro, Todd and Jenny moved through the dancefloor and people stared at them.

'' There's nothing to watch. Haven't seen a fight before ? '' Jethro said angry.

Everybody stopped the stares and went back dancing.

Without noticing Jethro had his hand again on the small of her back. She felt her body shivering, it felt good and it turned her on, but it also scared her, what will happen now.

They reached the table. Everybody looked at them.

'' This is Jethro, he is my friend sort of, '' Jenny said.

'' Hello, '' Jethro said.

'' These are Tony, Kate, Abby, Tim, Ziva and Roy, '' Jenny introduced.

'' Nice to meet you, '' Jethro said.

'' Jethro, a word outside, '' Todd said.

'' Sure, '' Jethro said.

Jenny looked at Todd with her infamous look, that made him shiver.

'' We'll talk a little just, '' Jethro said to Jenny's ear.

'' Yeah, it will be okay, '' Todd agreed. Then he moved closer to Jen and kissed her on the lips. She didn't respond and pulled away, her head touching Jethro's chest, since he was still standing right behind her.

'' I'll be back, '' Jethro whispered to Jenny and followed Todd outside.

Jenny sat down and took a sip of her drink that Todd had brought her before. She was worried.

Todd lead Jethro to the trees outside. He stopped, when he saw that they were out of the sight.

'' You keep your hands off Jenny, '' Todd threatened.

'' You keep your hands off her, '' Jethro replied calmly.

'' She is my girlfriend and you have no right to touch her. She is mine, '' Todd said.

'' Have you slept with her that she is yours ? '' Jethro asked.

'' Of course I have, '' Todd said suddenly unsure.

'' Liar, '' Jethro said. He leaned on the tree.

'' But I will. She will be mine and now, we are just working on it and you are just stopping her from being happy. You are not good enough for her, '' Todd said getting his confidence back.

'' And you are ? '' Jethro asked.

'' Yes, '' Todd said.

'' She is beautiful, kind, strong, stubborn, unpredictable, good company, good communicator, in her own way perfect woman and currently mourning her father. A sexually unsatisfied man like you is not gonna ruin it. You are not going to ruin her. Neither are you going to use her vulnerability in this moment, '' Jethro said simply.

'' You have no idea what you are talking about. You don't know my Jenny, '' Todd was pissed.

'' She is not yours. She doesn't belong to anyone, she is a free woman and enjoying that. She might tell you that she is fine and doesn't worry about her father, but if you'd lost someone you care about, you'd know that she is not fine, '' Jethro said.

'' Shut the fuck up. I will screw her whenever I want and there's nothing you can do about it. She is mine, you son of a bitch, '' Todd yelled.

'' Sorry, that won't happen. Now that her father is no longer stopping you, there has to be someone else and that is me. I won't let you hurt her, '' Jethro said. He was still calm.

'' You know, she talks about everything with me and she has never mentioned you. You know why ? Because you are not important enough for her, '' Todd tried to piss Jethro off.

'' I believe you don't know that, she called me just after she had found her father and I was there when everything was so fresh. I think I am that important, '' Jethro shot back.

'' I'll kill you, '' Todd said. Both men threw their jackets off.

Jethro got the first punch, Todd hit him on the cheek. Jethro hit back and they started the fight. At first they were standing, but then they fell on the ground and both tried to kill the other.

Finally Jethro managed to make him stop fighting. Todd was lying on the ground, his suit broken and his face red. His both cheeks were bleeding, his right eye was black and his mouth was broken. And also countless bruises all around his body. Jethro rolled himself away from Todd. Jethro's right cheek was bleeding, his lip was also broken and his eyebrow was also bleeding. He felt pain in his upper abdomen and in his ribs. He also felt that his hand might be broken and touching his knuckles, he felt blood. He tried to stand and managed to get on his feet on the first time. Jethro leaned on the tree and saw Todd lying on the ground and turning to his side. He just moaned, Jethro must have hit him hard.

Jethro assured that he can walk and started going back to the ball halfway limping. He hadn't forgotten his jacket – it was in his hand. He found his way back inside and the table, where he saw a familiar redhead sitting. He limped past the tables and reached Jenny. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Jenny turned around and gasped. His face was bleeding, his suit was broken, his jacket was in his hand, his bow was loosened and he was having troubles with his balance.

'' Jethro, what happened ? '' she asked.

'' He attacked me. Came out it was a mistake, since I am here and he isn't, '' he said simply.

Jethro moved and sat on the chair next to her.

'' Where are your friends ? '' he asked.

'' Dancing, '' she said.

'' You don't want to do that ? '' He asked.

'' No, beside I don't have my partner here. Speaking of him, where is Todd ? '' she asked.

'' Near the trees behind the school ? '' he said looking down.

'' Better or worse ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I managed to walk here, I don't think he does. His face is a little shaken up too, '' he said.

'' I guess he doesn't want to see me anyway, '' she said.

'' Hey, they guy fought with me, because of you. But it's you who has to make a choice. I think that fight was won by me, '' he said.

'' Jethro... Let's go to the bathroom, you need to clean yourself, '' she said and stood up. He did the same. She took a few steps and he was right next to her. She noticed him limping and also having troubles with balance and so she slipped her hand around him. He put his hand over her shoulders.

'' I saw a fountain outside, '' he said.

'' There are sinks you know, '' she mocked him.

'' If you feel the need to clean me, then are you willing to come to the men's room or do you want me to come to the ladie's room ? '' he asked.

'' You make a point. Let's go outside, '' she said.

They walked outside. He smelt her cologne and it was good. He liked that smell, it was like her – sweet and unpredictable, secure and stubborn – controversial. And he thought she is perfect that way.

They reached the fountain and Jethro sat on the edge pulling Jenny with her. She fell into his lap, and his hands found their way around her waist.

'' Mister Sensitivity, '' Jenny said under her breath.

Jenny looked for her napkin and made it wet. Then she put it on his cheek and wiped off the blood. He winced a little.

'' Miss Sensitivity, '' he blurted out.

'' Be just grateful that I am here with you, '' Jenny said.

'' Oh, I am. Very very happy that I have you here, '' he said and looked at her.

She put her hand on his eyebrow, which was bleeding. He kept on looking into her eyes. He felt the rush – his heart was beating faster and he was having troubles breathing. She was having the same problems. But still she again put her napkin in the water and then moved it to his lips. His eyes again found hers. She leaned in a little further to get a better look on his lips. She knew she'll regret it later. She put the napkin on his lip and started wiping off the blood from there and from his jaw. She felt his hand stopping her and then him leaning in. He took time giving her a chance to back off, but she didn't use it. She closed her eyes and leaned in a little further. She felt his lips meeting hers. They were soft and tasted like blood with hints of coffee. The kiss was soft and sweet.

'' Seems like you didn't waste time, '' Todd asked.

Jenny pulled away, Jethro wrapped his arms around her protectively.

'' Seems like you are not happy, '' Jenny said.

She stood up and Jethro did the same on her side. He had his hands on her shoulders.

'' I'm just protecting something that's mine, '' he said.

'' Wonder what that could be ? Jethro, maybe ? '' she mocked.

'' You know damn well that you are mine and not his, '' Todd was getting angry.

'' True, I am not his. But I am not yours either, '' she said simply.

'' Wrong. Tonight we were going to do it and you were going to be mine, '' he said with fire in his eyes.

'' I wouldn't be so sure. I never said anything and that's your problem. If you are looking for something that breathes and gives you satisfaction, then you should get yourself someone else like Lisa or Michelle or Annie or Eva... '' she trailed off.

'' Or Hollis, '' Jethro proposed.

Jenny looked at him, he looked innocent.

'' Anyway, I am not right for you since, this is what you are looking for. This thing with us is done, '' Jenny said.

'' No, it's not, '' Todd said and took few steps, anger and fire still in his eyes.

Jethro took a step and he was standing in front of her. She peeked over his shoulder. Her hands were on his shoulders and she pressed her nails into his shoulders, since she was a little panicing.

Todd stopped, there was a meter between him and Jethro. He kept on giving the stare to Jethro and secretly wishing Jenny would run to him.

'' I'd recommend you to leave, '' Jethro said.

'' I'd recommend you to let go something that isn't you, '' Todd shot back.

'' Sorry Todd, I am not yours and I believe Jen said the same, '' Jethro mocked.

'' We'll meet again, '' Todd threatened Jethro and left.

Jethro turned around and felt her release his shoulders.

'' You okay ? '' he asked her.

'' Fine. You ? '' she asked.

'' Great, '' he said.

'' Good. Um, should I follow him ? '' she asked.

'' Nope, you should kiss your knight in shining... well in broken suit, '' he said.

'' And where is my knight ? I can't see anyone, '' she smirked.

'' Right in front of you, '' he said.

'' Hmm... I'm starting to see maybe someone, but I'm not there yer, '' she said.

'' Let me help you with that, '' he said and smiled.

He lowered his head and leaned in. He pressed his lips to hers again and they picked up where they left off before. She still tasted the blood from his lips. Her hands found their way around his neck and then to his hair, while he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He felt that he could squeeze her, she felt so tiny in his arms. She pulled away in the need of air.

'' I shouldn't be doing this, '' she breathed out.

'' But you are doing it anyway. I am very hard to resist, '' he smirked.

'' Really ? '' she asked.

'' Mhmm. I don't know any woman, who could resist me, '' he smirked.

'' Then you'll meet one, '' she said and tried to escape him, but his embrace was strong.

'' I don't think so, '' he smirked and leaned into her again, but she pulled her head away.

They both laughed, Jethro tried to reach her again, but she was faster and pulled away again.

'' Oh come on, I know you want this too, '' he cried out.

'' You wish, '' she smirked.

She started hitting his chest to get free. He grumbled and let her go.

'' Oh.. did I hurt you ? '' she asked.

'' No, your boyfriend did, you just finished his job, '' he said.

'' I don't have a boyfriend. Thanks to you. But now I should get you to the hospital, '' she said.

'' I don't like hospitals, and I am totally fine, '' he protested.

'' Come on, my fists hurt you, beside I don't wanna be responsible, if you die, '' she said.

'' Oh, but you gotta give me something and then we'll get there, '' he smirked.

'' Name it, '' she said, scared what will come.

'' You'll take me there, stay with me the whole time and after let me walk you home and give you a goodnight kiss.

'' Deal, '' she said.

He smiled and came to her. He put her around her shoulders again and her hand was around his waist as they started to move towards the parking lot. They took Jethro's car – she was driving and went to the nearest hospital. They got Jethro taken in then taken to the x-ray machine and after confirming that it's nothing they left. His facial cuts were also cleaned and covered with band-aid now. And she stayed with him the whole time. It was late night when they finally got away from the hospital.

Instead of taking the car they decided to walk, or Jethro did and she didn't fight against it. Stepping into the night air was cold, much colder than it was before. Jethro sensed her coldness from her shivering next to him. He stopped and she with her. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. She just kept on looking at him.

'' It's cold, you shiver, it keeps you warm, '' he explained.

'' But you'll freeze then, '' she protested.

'' Jen, I have my personal heater – you, '' he smirked.

'' Jethro... '' she started.

'' Just put it on. You are shivering, I can feel it, '' he said and gave her the stare.

She put his jacket on and she felt his smell. Without wasting time he put his hand back around her, but she didn't put her hand around him.

They kept on walking. It wasn't long when they were in front of her home. They hadn't said a word. He sent her to the door and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Her hands found his neck and hair. He hugged her tight. He felt like she was going to break any second, since his embrace was really tight and he was holding her strongly. He breathed her in and closed his eyes. He was still not entirely believing all the things that happened that day and how he found his way into her arms.

After what seemed like forever she pulled away.

'' Did I hurt you ? '' he asked worriedly.

'' No, why you think you did ? '' she asked slightly confused.

'' Because I felt like you were going to break any second because of my strong embrace, '' he explained.

'' I'm not that easy to break, don't worry about that, '' she laughed a little.

He leaned in and kissed her in response. This kiss was filled with even more passion than the previous ones – he knew he had to leave. He slipped his tongue to her mouth and was surprised to feel her doing the same. It was a relief.

Jenny pulled away, because she needed air. The kiss was hot and good and passionate. She was definitely falling for him.

'' Good night Jethro, '' she said and tried to take a step back, but Jethro didn't let her go.

'' I care a lot about you Jen, take care of yourself, '' he said to her ear.

'' You too, '' she said.

'' Good night, sleep tight. I'll call you tomorrow, '' he said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and loosened his grip. She slipped out and took off his jacket and gave it back to him. She gave him a smile and unlocked the door, went in and she was gone.

Jethro watched her go with a smile. Then he put his jacket on and he still felt her sweet scent with him. He walked back to the hospital, took his car and drove home.

This had been a great day for both of them. They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces and each other in their minds. They were finally moving somewhere and that was a good thing, since they got to do what they have wanted for a long time


	7. July,  Dumping him

July was even warmer that June. Summer break was there finally too and weather was calling people outside. The beaches were full of people, parks were full of laughter and streets full of cars.

Jenny woke up by the sound of her phone ringing. Sleepily she reached for it and flipped it open without even looking the I.D. - she knew it was Jethro.

'' Good morning sleepyhead, '' he greeted her.

'' Morning, '' she said.

'' What do you wanna do today ? '' he asked.

'' Sleep, '' she said.

'' Wanna me to come over ? '' he asked.

'' Sure, when ? '' she asked.

'' Right now. I am down with 2 cups of coffee and waiting for you to let me in, '' he said.

'' Knock, Naomi will let you in, '' she said and closed the phone.

She turned another side and buried her face in the pillow. Every morning Jethro would call her and wake her up like that. She had always slept longer than most people. Usually she woke up at noon, when no-one called her awake. But now she had that someone. She hadn't talked with Jethro about their current status. She assumed they are dating and she could call him her boyfriend. He had made his thoughts clear about her – he wanted no-one else to be with her. Only thought of someone else touching her drove him crazy.

Jenny heard her door opening and footsteps coming closer. She heard him put the coffee on her desk and then climbing to her bed. He turned her over and leaned in to kiss her. He put his hands on both sides of her and was halfway on top of her like that. She tasted the coffee in his mouth. He finally pulled away.

'' You know it's sin to sleep that long, '' he teased.

'' Really ? It is also sin to wake someone else up, '' she shot back.

'' It is ? Are you complaining, 'cause I could leave if you want, '' he said and pulled away.

She smiled and grabbed his shirt bringing him back to her.

'' You are here now, so it really doesn't matter anymore, '' she said and kissed him.

He managed to push his shoes off and climbed on top of her and deepened the kiss. He rolled himself over and she with him, so she was on top of him and the blanket between them.

'' What do you wanna do today ? '' he asked.

'' I don't know. You have anything in mind ? '' she asked.

'' Yes. You, '' he smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

'' Mmm, I like the way you think. How about a movie and then something ? '' she proposed.

'' Sounds great. But if you wanna get there in daylight, you should get yourself up, '' he said.

'' Just give me 5 more minutes, '' she said and rolled off him.

He smiled – she was even cuter, when she was sleepy. He rolled himself and wrapped his arms around her sleepy body.

'' Jen... it's time to wake up, '' he whispered to her ear.

'' Mhmm...'' Jenny mumbled.

'' Okay, I'm gonna go then, '' he said and made a move to leave. He sat on her bedside.

She didn't respond in any way.

'' Oh come on, what I have to do to get you up ? '' he asked.

'' Nothing. I am not getting up, '' Jenny said and put the pillow over her head.

'' Well, I guess I have to call Hollis then to go to the cinema and dinner with me. Of course there would be a walk in a park too, '' he said and stood up.

'' Don't you dare to do that, '' she said and rose her head.

He smiled at her and got back an evil glare from her.

'' I hate you, '' she said.

'' Now I am definitely calling Hollis, '' he said and took out his phone, he smirked.

Jenny jumped from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him tender on the lips. Her hands were playing with his hair and she felt his arms around her.

'' I'm still not convinced, '' he teased her.

'' Now you're just a tease, '' she smirked.

'' Maybe, '' he said and his lips found hers again.

After they pulled apart Jenny slipped out of his embrace.

'' I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we're ready to go, '' she said and went to the bathroom door. She opened it and waited for his response.

'' You want me to join you ? '' he teased.

'' In your dreams, '' Jenny said and closed the door. She wasn't mad. She was happy that Jethro was willing to wait with having sex and actually they had lots of things to do and she wasn't feeling the need to do it at all.

30 minutes later Jenny walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a top.

'' Hubba hubba, '' he said looking at her.

'' I don't look special or anything, so shut up, '' she said.

'' You look beautiful, '' he said to her.

'' Thank you. You also look great, '' she said and walked to him.

He gave her a quick kiss and then placed a coffee in her hand. She took a small sip and then threw it to the can.

'' It's cold, '' she said.

'' That happens when you take so long to get up and then shower and change and... '' he said, but she kissed her to shut up.

'' I get it. I am a girl, '' she said.

'' You are and a very beautiful one too, '' he complimented her.

'' Thank you, '' she said and gave him another quick kiss.

They left Jenny's home and after a quick stop in Starbucks to get another coffees they walked to the park. Jethro held her hand in his. They walked in silence. They were in no hurry – they had time to just enjoy each other company. Jethro tried to look away, but again he found himself looking at her, she was perfect and he had still hard times believing it was his. He was going out with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he could kiss her, touch her, hug her, call her... do everything whenever he wanted to. He knew if he was with Hollis he'd get laid every time he wanted, but with Jenny he didn't miss it. Kissing her was more passionate than having sex with Hollis. He had fallen more in love with Jenny in a month of dating and a couple of meetings and calls before that, than he was with Hollis and they were in a relationship over a year and knew each other long before. He smiled at her.

'' What ? '' she asked.

'' Nothing, '' he said still smiling.

'' Is my hair messy or something ? '' she said and let go of his hand to fix her hair.

He had a grin in his face and she noticed it. She hit his chest hard.

'' You're such a bastard, '' she said.

'' But you like me anyways, '' he grinned.

'' You really have to do something with your ego, because I am not seeing an egomaniac, '' she stated.

'' You have to train me then, '' he said and wrapped his arms around her.

'' Jethro, I'm still angry at you. And you don't charm away this, '' she said not looking into his eyes.

'' Ya think ? '' he asked and kissed her hard.

The kiss was full of passion and Jenny couldn't stay mad at a guy, who is such a good kisser and always manages to cheer her up and make her forget that she was going to kill him the moment before. He had that and also the stare and ability to tell, when she was lying. But somehow she managed to see through his lies too.

They pulled away in the need of air. He pulled her into an hug. She had his face on his shoulders and she looked over his shoulder. She saw a woman she hated there – Mary.

'' Jethro, let's go away, '' she said suddenly pulling away and tried to leave, but Jethro held her.

'' What's wrong ? Are you still angry at me ? '' he asked worriedly. He had been just joking.

'' No, it's not you, it's me. Let's go now, '' she said and gave a look at Mary, she was coming closer.

'' Tell me what's wrong, '' he said softly.

'' I don't have a choice, have I ? '' she asked.

'' Nope, '' he said.

'' There's a girl coming in our direction and she is my enemy or something. We have been fighting since 1st grade I think. Her name is Mary Rogers and she is pretty. I don't want her to see me here. She'll start gossip in school and I don't want that. No offense, '' she said and looked at him

'' Are you embarrassed of me ? '' he asked.

'' No, of course not, '' she said.

'' Then there is no problem. Let her see you here in my arms, I'll play excellent man for you, beside it's summer, school is not starting in a month. She'll forget it before, '' he said and pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly, but gently around her. He stopped, when the girl named Mary was near them.

'' Oh, I am so lucky to have you, I couldn't imagine what I'd do without you. Maybe I would even be with a ugly blonde with 3 tons of make-up in her face and only wants attention, just like that girl coming towards us, '' he said loudly. Then he kissed her again

Mary heard that and hid her face, but then rose it again and looked at Jenny.

'' Hello Jenny. How are you ? '' she said cheerfully.

'' Mary. I'm great, how are you ? '' Jenny said after pulling away from Jethro and turning to look at Mary. Jethro wrapped his arms around her waist.

'' I am great. I believe you have here someone, who you want to introduce me, '' Mary said flirting with Jethro. He rolled his eyes.

'' Oh, sorry. This is Jethro, he is my boyfriend. Jethro, meet Mary, she is my classmate, '' she said.

'' Always and forever yours. Oh, nice to meet you, '' he said.

'' You too, '' she said and blinked rapidly.

'' You want anything or could I go back into loving my girl ? '' he asked Mary.

'' Yes, I actually want you to come with me to the party I have an invite, '' Mary said flirtingly.

'' I have my girlfriend. I am only going somewhere with her and not some bimbo, '' Jethro said and kissed Jenny's hair.

'' Oh, come on, you can't pick her over me ? She is not as pretty as I am, beside she isn't even giving you any. You wouldn't be having that problem with me, '' Mary said.

'' No, she isn't. She is way more beautiful. Anything else ? '' Jethro asked.

'' Nope. You know guys are taking in line to go out with me and you are throwing that away for what ? For a girl, whose dad commits suicide, because he is tired of that girl ? '' Mary said.

He hit the soft spot. Jethro felt Jenny getting angry and he also felt the anger rise in him.

'' Take that back ! '' Jethro ordered.

'' Never. That's the truth, she'll be getting on your nerves soon and then you regret saying no to me, '' Mary shot back. She had that evil smirk on her face.

'' First of all that wasn't a suicide, '' Jenny said angrily.

'' You killed your father ? I didn't believe that you were able to do that, '' Mary said and grinned.

Jenny broke free from Jethro's grip and slapped Mary.

'' I didn't kill my father. And keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about, '' Jenny said, she was beyond angry and pissed.

'' You are not telling me what to do, '' Mary said and slapped her back. Before waiting Jenny's recovery she grabbed her hair and pulled those.

Jethro, who had been standing sideways, ran to girls and pulled Jenny away. He lifted her up in his lap. That's when he heard the sobbing start.

'' Thank you very much, you can go now ! '' Jethro yelled at Mary.

'' No need to thank me. I think Jenny has my number, call me, '' she smirked and skipped away with a smile on her face.

Jethro looked at Jenny's fragile body in his lap. He stood in the middle of the park in a very beautiful day with his sobbing girlfriend in his lap. He sat down on a bench and let her cry. He was sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck and head buried into his shoulder. His hands were around her waist on her back making circles to calm her down.

'' I didn't kill my father, '' she said between sobs.

'' I know you didn't. You couldn't have done it, you are not like that. You are easy to like and hard to hate. You are an amazing girl and I love you and I think she is nothing compared to you, '' he said.

Jenny didn't respond. They sat awhile in silence. He felt her sobs getting weaker and even stopping at the end. They still sat there.

'' Jethro... Take me home, '' Jen said.

'' Sure, let's go, '' he said.

She took her head from his shoulder and stood up. He stood too. First time he could see her face that bad – her mascara was all over her face, her eyes were red and she looked like a train wreck. He took her hand, but she slipped hers out of his. He was worried. Then he put his hand on the small of her back and she didn't pull away this time.

They reached his car in silence and he drove her home. She got out of the car and so did he. She unlocked the door and walked in, he was right behind her. She stopped, when she saw him walking in.

'' You are free to go Jethro. I wanna be alone, '' she said.

'' You don't have to. I wanna be there for you, '' he said.

'' Maybe you should have called Hollis after all, '' she said.

'' Jen... don't do this, '' he said. He looked sad.

'' Jethro, go before you get enough of me and you kill yourself too, '' she said and closed the door in front of him.

'' Jenny, I love you ! '' he yelled behind the door.

She heard it, but it was better for the both of them. She was doomed – first her father, then her father, Mary might have been right about his father killing himself because of her. Jethro was better off without her. She walked away from the door to her room. She heard her cell ringing – Jethro. She sent it to the voicemail. She wanted to be alone, beside maybe Hollis and Mary were right about her not being good enough for him, beside she hadn't slept with him at all.

***NCIS***

2 weeks. Jenny hadn't picked up any of his calls or called her or let her in or... anything. For 2 weeks he hadn't heard her voice and seen her emerald eyes. He only had a picture of her in his cell, that he kept on looking. She was pretty there and happy of course. But he wanted more. He wanted to see her, he wanted to make sure everything was okay. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but still there was no way to see her. He had waited under her window, he had sat on her front porch, he had called her cell, her home, knocked on the door... he had done what he could, but still he was there without her. He knew she was still mourning her father and it was understandable, but Mary's words had done way too much damage and there was nothing he could have done. He thought Jenny left him, but he wasn't that sure. But still they had never talked about their relationship. He referred her as his girl or girlfriend and she didn't seem to mind.

Now he had been alone for 2 weeks and he felt like hell. He couldn't sleep well and when he was awake he felt the pain in his heart. Yet he didn't know is she felt the same. He had said her that he loves her, but she didn't say it back. Probably she even didn't notice him saying it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door. He wasn't waiting for anyone. He opened the door and there she was. Jenny stood behind his door. She had cut her hair and had bags under her eyes. She looked even more fragile than 2 weeks ago.

'' Jenny, '' he said. Something inside him shouted in happiness and felt angry for ignoring him.

'' Jethro... Look I'm sorry the way I acted 2 weeks ago, I guess that was me breaking up with you, but for the past 2 weeks all I thought about was you. Every morning I woke up and saw that you had called me, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I was scared and a coward. I think I love you too, I heard you calling me that you love me and that made me even sadder. So I pushed you away and I hate myself for that and yet here I am begging for your forgiveness... '' she rambled, but she was stopped by Jethro pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her hungrily and with passion and love. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind her. He lifter her up to the door, his lips didn't leave hers not even once. He ran his hands on her body and finally resting them in her hair. Her hands were playing with his hair as usual.

They finally broke apart in the need of air. She rested her head on his shoulder.

'' Jenny, I really really love you. Don't leave me again, '' he said.

'' I won't. I love you too much, '' she assured him before kissing him again.

She started unbuttoning his shirt and he stopped.

'' Are you sure ? '' he asked.

'' Yes, '' she said.

'' You know, if you feel the need to go there just because someone commented on that, then don't worry about it, '' he said softly.

'' I am sure I wanna do this, do you ? '' she asked.

He smirked at her and lifted her up and went to the bedroom. He put her gently on the bed and they went on undressing each other and then making love for the first time.


	8. August, Leaving

August was extremely rainy this year. It was still warm and sunny sometimes. Everything was still green and fresh, despite the fact that school was starting again and men were called into the army at the end of that month. The summer was ending with August and cold fall was slowly beginning to come. This year fall showed himself with heavy rain really early.

It was also raining on the day, when Jethro was supposed to go out with Jenny. They decided to go to watch a movie. He was knocking on the door.

'' It's open, '' he heard her shouting from inside.

He smiled and walked in and closed the door behind him.

'' I'm upstairs, go watch TV or something, I'll be down soon, '' she shouted.

Jethro smiled again. Instead of going to watch TV he went upstairs into her room. He opened the door and saw in front of the mirror fixing her now short hair. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, emerald sweater and his heels. He loved her style – she always wore something comfortable, but the same it made her look hot.

'' Hubba hubba, '' he said from the doorway.

'' Jethro ! '' she shouted in surprise.

'' It's me my love, '' he smirked.

'' I thought I told you to stay downstairs, '' she said.

'' You did, but I couldn't hold on any longer without seeing you, '' he said and smiled.

'' What if I was changing ? '' she asked.

He gave her a smiled.

'' We need to get going, or we're late for the movie, '' he said.

'' I am not ready yet, '' she protested.

'' You look hot Jen, you are ready, let's go now, '' he said and practically dragged her out of her room. They went down the stairs squabbling.

'' It's raining out there, so you might wanna run, '' he said at the door.

'' I know, it's raining every day here, '' she said.

He opened the door and let her go first.

They ran to his car and he drove to the cinema. Then they ran inside with him holding his hand. He bought the tickets to the horror movie she wanted to see. They took their seats in the middle of the hall. When the movie started it was pretty much full of people. Jethro had his arm around Jenny and her head was on his shoulder. The movie wasn't so scary to him, but there were times, when he felt her grabbing his arm and coming a little closer to him.

Soon the movie was over and the lights were on again.

'' That wasn't that scary, '' he commented.

'' Speak for yourself. I'm pretty sure I'll be having nightmares the whole night, '' she said.

'' You wanted to see the movie, '' he commented.

'' I thought it was different, '' she said.

They walked through out of the hall. He held her hand in his as they walked to the doors.

'' Where now ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I guess a walk is not an option,'' he said.

'' Why not ? '' she asked.

'' Maybe because it's raining outside, '' he pointed out.

'' Are scared that you'll melt ? '' she teased.

'' No, I'm scared that you'll melt and then I have to find another you, '' he said.

'' Oh, not necessary. Come on out now, '' she said and took his hand.

'' You are crazy Jen, '' he said coming along.

'' Yes, but you love me anyways, '' she said and pulled him for a kiss.

'' Yeah, and you love, '' he said after pulling apart.

She sent him a smile.

They walked outside and took slow steps forward while people were rushing by. They walked just ahead the street and then turned to a park. It was empty, unlike the last time they were there. They just walked there in pouring rain. They had time.

'' Did you get into the court ? '' Jenny asked breaking the silence.

'' Yes, I'll be stationed near Seattle, '' he said.

'' Seattle ? That's like far, far away from D.C., '' she said.

'' I know, but it will be okay, '' he said.

'' Yeah, you'll be at the other side of the country and I'm here alone with my school, '' she said.

'' Hey, if you want me to quit that, then I will, for you, '' he said.

'' No, not that. I want you to go, you want to go too, '' she said.

'' You really think joining marines is more important to me than being with you ? '' he asked.

'' Of course not. I want you to be happy, '' she said and smiled.

'' Jen, I love you and until I know you'll be here everything is perfect, '' he said.

'' I'll be here waiting, when you're gone, '' she said.

'' You know, we never talked about us. I don't know if we are dating or not, but I do know that I don't want others touching or kissing you. I know I am egomaniac now, but I want you to be mine and only mine. Only thought of someone else touching you makes me sick. So can we settle that not seeing other people ? '' he asked her.

'' Like I am seeing 5 guys at once. Come on don't make yourself so fool. As long as you keep your eyes and hands for me, I'll be fine with that, '' she said.

'' I feel like a rock fell from my heart. It is a relief. I thought about losing you to someone else, when I'll be gone and I got scared, '' he said.

'' Don't be. I'm yours. Forever, '' she said.

She stopped him and kissed him hard. She felt his hand running up and down on her wet back and finally stopping in her short hair. She felt safe with him, that was a fact.

'' Dance with me, '' he said and started swaying around.

'' It's not a dancefloor you know, '' she said.

'' I know. I just like dancing with you, '' he said.

His hands were wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her hair. She had her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. They forgot the other world for the moment and just danced there as it rained on them.

The rain started to fall harder and harder as two lovers danced in the middle of the park. They both were as wet as they could be, but they felt no cold with each other. They only felt the warmth of each other and the love between them, anything else didn't matter. Just like the world had stopped and they were the only ones left.

'' We fit together perfectly, '' he commented on their bodies fit.

'' Yeah, we do, in every way, '' she said.

'' Oh, god. I love you so much. I don't think it's possible to love you even more, '' he said.

'' It is possible. It's the way I love you, as much as possible, '' she said.

'' Not possible. I love you the most, '' he said.

'' Me too. Infinity, '' she said.

'' Infinity defines my love, '' he said.

They went on dancing for a long. Suddenly he felt her shiver.

'' You wanna go somewhere warm ? '' he asked.

'' Do you ? '' she asked.

'' I want what you want, '' he said.

'' I'm good here, '' she said.

'' Except the fact that you feel cold. I feel you shiver. So let's go back to my place or somewhere, '' he said.

'' You might be right. Let's go, '' she said.

He let go of his grip and grabbed her hand while they started running towards the cinema's parking lot, where his car was. He was impressed that she could run with such high heels and with no problems. Though he'd never tell her that, but he was impressed. But it comes with being a girl.

They got to his car and he drove back to his apartment and stopped the car.

'' You okay with coming here ? '' he asked.

'' Sure. It's nice to spend time in place where everything smells like you, '' she said.

'' But it's better to be in your room, where everything smells so soft like you, '' he said.

'' Jethro, '' she said softly.

'' Let's go up now, '' he said.

He ran out of car to her door and opened it for her. She smiled and got out of the car. They ran to the front door and then up stairs. He unlocked the door and they walked in.

'' I don't know about you, but I'd like to change, '' he said.

'' Yeah sure, but there is one thing I know, that doesn't include any clothing at all, '' she smirked.

'' Oh, you have something good in your mind, '' he said and kissed her gently.

They quickly got rid of the clothes and found the bedroom.

The next morning she woke up and found his hand over her resting on her abdomen. His grip was strong, but not too strong. She smiled at herself. She just loved the man snoring slightly next to her. She looked at the time and it was 9 am. She was awake before him and that was impressive really. She turned herself around without waking him and kissed his lips lightly. That woke him up. He deepened the kiss and strengthened his grip around her.

'' That's the best way to wake up, '' he said after pulling apart.

He gave her another kiss and let his hands run wild on her body.

'' Promise you won't leave me, '' he said suddenly breaking apart.

'' Where did this come ? Why should I leave you ? '' she said confusedly.

'' Just promise me that, '' he said gazing into her emerald green eyes.

'' I won't leave you unless you want me to, '' she said.

'' I never wanna be without you again. It was way too hard, when we were apart for those 2 weeks. I couldn't sleep or eat or breathe and my heart was aching. You made me fall too deep and I would die, if you'd leave me, '' he said.

'' I know, me too. I'm sorry, I try not to do that again, '' she said.

'' I sure hope that, '' he said and kissed her gently.

She deepened the kiss when he climbed on top of her and slipped into her for another round.

***NCIS***

Jethro woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He felt Jenny tossing and turning next to him. He reached over and nudged her sofly.

'' Jen, wake up, '' he said softly to her ear.

She like ignored that and kept on turning around.

'' Nooo ! '' she screamed and he noticed tears coming from her eyes.

Without thinking twice he wrapped his arms around her tight and pressed her body next to his. Her face was on his chest.

'' Jen, it's just a dream, just a bad dream, '' he soothed and started running circles on her back.

She seemed to calm down a little, but didn't wake up.

'' It's okay, I'm here, '' he said gently to her ear.

Jenny didn't respond, she just snuggled into him. He felt her relax and sleep in peace. He was lying on his back now with Jenny's head on his chest and his arms around her. He was worried. They have had a lot of sleepovers before, but she had never done something like that, at least he hadn't noticed her screaming or tossing and turning before. It couldn't because they were in an unfamiliar place – she was sleeping in her own bed. Was it him ? But they had spent many nights together with him next to her and holding her. Was it that he was leaving today ? Was she that scared of that ? No, it couldn't be. It must have been her father's death that she was seeing in her sleep and screaming about that. But what happens, if she sees it again and he won't be there ? She didn't wake up, but what if she does ? She'll be all alone in a big house... Well, except the housekeeper of course. But she had basically no-one to turn to in the middle of the night... With those thoughts Jethro fell back asleep, his hands holding her close to him.

They woke up late. It was Sunday. She was still in the same position and again he was the first one to wake. He knew this will be goodbye today. He will take a bus to Seattle and he'll be gone. Her school will start tomorrow too, so they couldn't spend so much time together any more anyway. She'll be senior this year and she needs to focus on her studies. He breathed her in and felt the smell he likes that much. He'll miss that for sure everything she is – her heart beating next to him, her soft breathing on his neck, her lips on his, her scent on his nostrils, her soft voice, her emerald green eyes, her auburn hair, her fists hitting his chest after his teasing, her hand on his mouth in sigh to shut up, her body wrapped next to his, her hands playing with his hair and of course making love to her... He'll miss all of that in army more than anything. He'll miss waking up like that and kissing her awake. He kissed her hair and then lowered his head to kiss her lips. She started to stir after that. He smiled at her.

'' I don't want you to go, '' Jenny said groggily.

'' I don't want either, but I'll come back. And I'll call you every day and come here as often as possible, '' he said.

'' I love you Jethro, '' she said.

'' I love you too Jen, '' he said and kissed her hair.

'' I'm gonna miss your smell, '' she said.

'' I'm gonna miss yours more, '' he said.

She lifted herself up and kissed her lips. She wanted to remember the kiss. They broke apart and he ran his fingers on her curves to the bottom and then up again.

'' Mine. You are mine. I claim you, '' he said between kissing her neck.

'' Jethro... I belong to no-one, '' she said.

'' I want you to be mine. I don't want anyone but me discovering these curves, exploring your mouth or thrusting in you, '' he said.

'' I don't want you to be with anyone else either, '' she said.

'' We should make promises to each other, '' he proposed.

'' Not to be with anyone else ? '' she asked.

'' Yes. Pretty much. I guess this would be the right time to ask: do you want to go steady with me ? '' he asked.

'' Old fashioned, I like it. Yes. I wanna go steady with you, '' she said.

'' Promise you won't cheat on me, '' he said.

'' I promise not to cheat on you. You ? '' she asked.

'' I promise to keep myself only for you, '' he said.

He kissed her, but they were interrupted by his phone ringing.

'' It's alarm. I set it just in case we were going to sleep longer, '' he explained and turned it off.

'' Wanna take a shower with me ? '' she asked.

'' Like you wouldn't believe, '' he said.

They got up from the bed and he followed her to the bathroom. She turned the hot water on as he pushed her back to the wall and entered her. A little rougher than usually, but that's how he made her his and she couldn't say that it wasn't what she wanted, because it was just what he wanted and to say needed too.

Soon they were walking to the bus station. She was holding his hand stronger than usual. She also walked closer to him as usual. He had his sports bag in the other hand as they walked. They stopped as they were there. As soon as they were there he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same. She started sobbing.

'' Babe, I'm not gonna go away like forever, I'm just joining the marines. I'll be back and you'll be right here to welcome me back. Time will fly, '' he said.

'' I know, I just... I don't wanna miss you, '' she said.

'' Jen, I'm always in your heart and if you look deep inside you, you see me there always with you, '' he said.

'' I know. You'll be with me, but I just... I hate you for turning me into this sensitive crying girl in a bus station. I used to hate those girls, '' she said into his chest.

'' I think I had my role, but you had yours too. I'll come back for you babe, '' he said.

The bus for Seattle came and they knew he had to go. He leaned in and kissed her hard. It was full of passion and even a little rough, but they both wanted to remember that, while they were apart. He went to stand in the line and Jenny started walking away. She didn't look back, she just kept on walking towards her home. It wasn't far. It was hard, but she knew it will be okay. She wiped her tears off and walked home feeling Jethro's glance on her back. She kept on walking. She had to.

***NCIS***

**AN: You know I like writing this story and I would be very happy to get a review from anyone, who reads it :) . And next update will be here next week I think. Just read and review, that's all I'm asking :) . And have a nice weekend.**

**Liina  
**


	9. September, Happy Birthday !

Unlike the summer, September was really cold and the rainy. Everything started to turn gray and leaves fell of the trees. It was gloomy and sad and... exactly how Jenny felt inside. The weather reflected her feelings well.

She was sad and broken in her own way since Jethro had gone away. She knew he'll be back and he called her almost every night also, but it wasn't the same. She was alone here, while he was alone in there. She had school, she had to study, but how could you if you are hurting inside. Every night she wore his shirt that he had forgotten there. She was feeling way too sad to remember her 18th birthday coming at the end of the month.

Jethro felt bad about leaving her alone in DC. He wanted to be with her more than be a marine, but he made a choice, she encouraged him and they both agreed with that. He'll be able to visit her sometimes and call her almost every night. They had ways to communicate. But it wasn't the same. She didn't know, but he took her emerald sweater, that was in his apartment with him. Every night he took it out, smelled it and he felt her there with him. He had her picture on the cupboard and in his phone. He knew about her birthday coming and he hoped to get some days off to visit her at the end of the month. He really wanted to see her.

***NCIS***

Jenny had talked with Jethro the night before and he promised to come for her birthday, which was there already, though it was still night. She kept her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, thinking about him. His shirt was becoming to lose his scent and that depressed her. Every time she took the shirt out she felt his presence. Today she needed him. She needed him to be there, even just for a moment. She missed him that much.

Jethro took the last bus from Seattle to DC. He was going home for a day, actually he went to visit Jenny most of all and doubted if he had time to visit his apartment since he had to go back the next day. The rain was pouring on top of the bus roof. And it didn't seem to stop.

It was early morning, just 5 am, when Jethro came off the bus and felt DC's cold rain falling on him. He knew Jenny was probably asleep, but he walked in that direction anyway. He was wet, when he arrived at her door. He thought about knocking, but then changed his mind. Instead he threw some rocks at her window. To his big surprise Jenny appeared on the window instant. She noticed him and ran down to him. He was waiting for her just behind the door. She jumped to him to hug him as she came out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around him, and he held her up. She moved her face from his shoulder to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and full of unleashed love for the past month. She pulled away in the need of air.

'' I missed you so much, '' she said.

'' Happy Birthday Jen, '' he said softly.

'' Thank you my love, '' she said and gave him a quick kiss..

'' I love you so much babe, '' he said.

He walked inside, she still in his lap. He closed the door and pushed her against it. He kissed her hard and started taking off her wet clothes.

'' Is Naomi here ? '' he asked stopping.

'' Nope and ain't coming either, '' she said and kissed her.

They made love right there – Jenny pressed betweed the door and Jethro. After finishing he lifted her to his arms and carried her upstairs. They had just one day and they both had the same thought in their minds – each other.

It was late that day, but they were still in bed. They had left the bed just once to get something to eat. And after that back into the bed making love. Jethro knew he had to get going really soon.

'' I don't wanna go, '' he said softly.

'' I don't want you to go either, '' she said.

'' But unfortunately I have to. I almost forgot that I have a present for you, '' he said and got up.

'' I think I got the best present, when you came here, '' she said.

He smiled and came back with a little box.

'' Open it, '' he said and gave it to her.

She took the box opened it and saw a bracelet there. It was simple, but the same elegant. She looked at it and saw '' Forever and always yours, Jethro '' written inside.

'' Oh, I love it. Thank you Jethro. I love you so much, '' she said and kissed him.

'' I'm glad that you do. I love you more, '' he said after breaking apart.

He looked at the time – he had to go.

'' I have to start going or I'm going to miss the bus, '' he said.

'' I know. The day passed way too fast, '' she said.

'' Yeah. I'll visit you again, when I can, '' he said and started putting his clothes back on. She also came out of the bed and put her sweats and t-shirt on.

She watched him getting ready and felt the sadness coming back. She wanted him to be here with her and nothing else. He looked at her watching him. Their eyes met and he gave her a kiss.

'' Stay here, go to sleep. I'll find the bus station on my own, '' he said.

'' I'll come with you, '' she insisted.

'' But I am ordering you to get some sleep and then you'll be fresh tomorrow, '' he said and put her down on the bed. He also put the blanket on her and gave her another kiss. She was really fast asleep – he heard her sleep before he left the room.

He walked back to the bus station and the rain had stopped. He was there and soon back on his way to his training center.

***NCIS***

**AN - I am asking if anyone is reading ? If there is, then please let me know about it too. Just hit the review button and let me know, anything at all. A reply from anyone is much appreciated... and will make me happy.**

**Liina  
**


	10. October, The unexpected violence

**Thank you all for your reviews, that was nice. Thank you very much, you made my day happy. Well, I actually intended to update Sunday, but then I was busy with my schoolworks and then here I am today. Finally found some free time and here is my update... Just to say, this story is slowly coming to end. This chapter is something a little darker and mabye should be rated M. I am just warning, though nothing graphic, but still I think I should give you a warning. I promise after this there won't be something like this anymore. I even didn't intend to write something like this, but it came out like that. And now I feel like I am rambling. At least I think I am, I tend to do that a lot too, even while I am writing. Now, assuming you read my note, go and read the chapter and leave me a review and make me happy :) . **

**Liina**

*****NCIS***  
**

October was even colder and the wind was back. The rain has also stayed here and the temperature was falling. The days were getting shorter by day.

Jenny was busy with her studies and there were days, when she didn't miss Jethro that much. He still called her and sometimes she called him too. They talked about everything, but the same nothing.

Jethro had got used to his schedule now. He managed to focus in his classes and work hard on training fields. He was loving it, but the only bad side was that he didn't have Jenny with him. Other than that everything was great. He made some new friends, but he got along the best with Donald Mallard, or Ducky as he was called. Ducky was doing his medical training there and he was a little older than Jethro.

***NCIS***

Jenny was walking down the familiar street from school to home, when she again bumped into someone. Last time she bumped into Jethro. She looked up to apologize, but instead she met there someone she knows – Todd.

'' Jenny, '' he greeted her.

'' Hey Todd. How are you ? '' she asked.

'' I'm good. You ? '' he asked.

'' I'm also good, '' she said.

'' How's Jethro ? '' he asked.

'' He is in the army near Seattle, but he seems fine, '' she said.

'' Look, I've accepted your choice and I don't want to be pushy, but I must have forgotten some of my things at your place, '' he said.

'' Oh sure, come on. You'll get them back, '' she said and gave him a smile. He returned it.

While they walked to her home they caught up on things that had happened in the mean time. He seemed not to hold any grudges. They arrived at her door and walked in. She walked up and he followed her there. Jenny took Todd's things and gave them to him, but he put them back on the table and turned to Jenny. He had the same wild look as he had on the ball after seeing Jenny with Jethro.

'' Um... Anything else ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yes. You, '' he said and grabbed her.

She started fighting against him.

'' Let me go ! '' she yelled.

'' No-one's gonna hear you, '' Todd whispered to her ear.

Jenny started hitting him with her fists, but strongly not like she did with Jethro. That got his nerves and he slapped her hard over her face. Her lip started bleeding from that.

'' Todd, what the hell are you doing ? Let me go ! '' she yelled, afraid of his plans.

'' I'm taking mine, that's it, '' he said simply and pushed her to the wall. She hit her head hard against the wall. He smiled and started taking off her pants. He almost ripped them off, since Jenny was fighting back. Somehow he managed to get her pants off. He had a clever smile on his face.

'' Todd no, you don't want to do this, '' Jenny begged.

'' Oh yes I do, you have no idea how much baby girl, '' he said and took off his jeans and boxers keeping an eye on her the whole time. Just in case he hit her again.

Before he could enter her, she managed to kick him and he fell on the ground taking Jenny with him. He pushed her underneath him and started thrusting while Jenny was crying. Just it to take an effect Todd constantly hit her everywhere. He moved fast and hard, to be sure to leave her his marks. He was violent. He claimed her to be his the whole time.

After his first round he went down to get something and Jenny ran to the bathroom and closed the door in the mean time. She also grabbed her clothes and put them on. She sat on the floor and cried. She heard Todd banging at the door, but then he stopped and she heard him leaving.

She sat there for another hour or so and then decided it was safe to go out. She made sure that he was gone and then locked the doors, put on an alarm and went back to her room, climbed to the bed and just cried. She let it all out. She had broken the promise not to be touched by anyone but him. Also she hated the feeling, but she could never tell Jethro. She just couldn't.

It was the end of October already and she knew that he has a free weekend coming at the beginning of November. Jethro was going to come home soon. And she cried. She cried at the idea of facing him, she couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell the truth either. She was not ready to see him in a week or so. Not physically nor emotionally.


	11. November, telling him

The winter came early this year. The first snow came in November already. Everything was frozen and white. It was beautiful even, but there was no way she could see the beauty.

Jenny hadn't gone to the school since everything changed. She couldn't look at her from the mirror, she couldn't eat or drink, she couldn't sleep and she was not ready for Jethro to come. He was coming today and she knew it. She had called school that she is sick and somehow he had found that out, maybe through some of her friends, who was worried, but she didn't know.

Jethro stood on Jenny's door and knocked. He heard her coming slowly, even too slowly. He heard her watch through the peephole. After making sure that it was Jethro, she opened the door. He came in smiling and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched a little, he noticed that.

'' I missed you Jen, '' he said to her ear.

'' You too, '' she said simply.

She wasn't hugging him back, she was just standing there. She didn't pull away either and he sensed that something is wrong with her and it's not just her being sick. She looked quite healthy.

'' What's wrong ? '' he asked letting her go.

'' Nothing. Why ? Do I seem weird or like something has happened ? '' she rambled.

'' You seem distant. You're not happy to see me... You're not dumping me, '' he asked nervously.

'' No, I'm not dumping you Jethro. Why should I ? '' she asked.

'' I don't know. Then what's wrong ? '' he asked and gave her the look, that made people tell him things.

'' Nothing. Everything is great, '' she said.

'' I'm not buying it. There is something you are not telling me, '' he said.

'' You don't know me, you don't know when there is something wrong and when there isn't, '' she said.

'' I don't. You have you space and I am not trying to invade that. I'm just worried about you, '' he said softly.

'' I can take care of myself, I don't need you to worry. I can manage without you worrying, '' she said and walked away from him. He followed.

'' Jen, you can trust me. I just want to help. I am not trying to take away your personal space, I'm just letting you know I'm here, '' he said.

'' Men ! You take what you want anyway. You don't care how it makes us feel. You just care about yourself and your needs and wants ! '' She yelled without looking at him.

'' Jenny, where did that come from ? I am not taking anything from you, at least I didn't mean to. You have to calm down and talk to me about things, '' he said.

'' Like you know, what I have to do. Maybe you should leave, '' she suggested and walked back to the door.

'' Jen. I am not leaving you alone. I'm staying until you talk to me, '' he said.

'' No, you are going. I don't want man in here again ! '' she shouted.

He ignored the fact that she just admitted being here with another man and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her from the back. He fought against his embrace, but then let go. She couldn't really fight with men and win.

'' Jen. Talk to me, it's making me feel bad that you are feeling not yourself, '' he said.

She was quiet and kept on looking into emptiness. She should tell him, but she couldn't. He'll never look her like he used to.

'' I was... with Todd, '' she said slowly not bringing herself to say that she was raped.

'' You what ? You don't love me anymore ? '' he asked suddenly angry. He let her go and walked up to her, so he could see her face.

'' I love you Jethro and only you, '' she said.

'' Then why did you do it ? Did you felt the need to have sex with someone ? '' he asked still angry.

'' God no. I had no choice, '' she said quietly.

'' What do you mean ? You had no choice, of course you have a choice to sleep with someone or not, unless... Jenny, did Todd take you ? Did he rape you ? '' Jethro asked, his eyes full of anger and scare of what's she'll say.

She didn't say anything, just nod her head.

'' Oh my god, Jenny... I'm sorry about the questions and the fury... '' he said slowly, eyes full on terror – he was scared. He felt bad that he had been so pushy about it and angry even. He had no reason and no excuse. He took a step closer holding his arms open in case she wanted to come there. Of course he wanted to help and took her in his embrace to make sure everything was going to be okay. But he had no idea how she was with physical contact from a man, specially if the last one to touch her did such a horrible thing to her. He had really no idea how she was dealing.

To his surprise she came toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same thing, but not as strong as he used to.

'' Where did it happen ? '' he asked.

'' Upstairs, in my room, '' she said quietly.

'' Here ? In your own home ? I'm gonna kill the bastard, '' he said.

'' Don't. I'm not even sure if I am going to press charges, '' she said.

'' How come ? He needs to get his punishment, '' he was confused.

'' People know we dated and he could just say that I wanted to have some fun. Beside he is a medicine student and I am a high school girl, '' she said.

'' They'll believe you, but it's your choice, '' he said.

He was running circles on her back as he felt her sobbing.

'' Let's go to the living room, come on, '' he said to her.

She didn't move.

'' I'm just gonna take you there, if it's okay ? '' he aske.

He felt her nod against his neck. He lifted her up and walked to the living room. He sat on the couch and she was on his lap still. He gave her room to leave if she wanted to, but instead she buried her face in him and continued sobbing. He played with her hair and ran circles on her back. He let her cry...

It was late night and they were still on the couch. It was already dark outside and she didn't want to leave, so he could turn on the lights. He wanted to be there for her.

'' Jen, it's late. You should go to your bed and sleep. I'll stay here on a couch, '' he said.

'' You don't want me anymore ? '' she asked.

'' Of course I do. I am here and I'm not gonna leave, '' he said.

'' You don't want to come up with me ? '' she asked.

'' I thought you didn't want me to come. I'll do whatever you want, '' he said.

'' Then come upstairs and just be there, '' she said.

They stood up and went to her room. He grabbed his bag on the way up.

'' I'm gonna change. You have a problem with that ? '' she asked.

'' No. I'm gonna change too, '' he said.

She took her nightgown and went to the bathroom. He changed into his nightwear in her room and when she returned he was already waiting on the bed. She climbed into the bed and slipped under the blanket.

'' What do you want me to do ? '' he asked.

'' Just come here and hold me like nothing happened, '' she said.

He climbed just next to her and put his hand around her and rested it on her abdomen.

'' I'm sorry, '' she said suddenly.

'' For what ? '' he asked.

'' For breaking the promise, please don't hate me, '' she said.

'' Jen, you have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault that he did what he did. I couldn't hate you for that, the only person I hate is him and Jen just throw the idea of me hating you away, because I could never hate you, I love you. Now just sleep and I'll sleep and let's hope you'll make more sense tomorrow, '' he said.

A flash of smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes. He closed his. And they fell asleep.

The next day she was better. She wasn't numb like the day before. He even saw a flash of smile. They watched movie and she snuggled herself close to him. He just held her and occasionally kissed her hair and that was it. They had no other activities that weekend.

On Sunday he had to leave, though he didn't want to. He wanted to stay there and make sure she really was okay, since she had the habit of burying things inside her and never mention them to anyone, but suffer from them the whole time on her own. She was that kind of woman. She insisted that everything was okay. He believed that things were getting better since she was looking for a physical contact the whole morning. He left early – there was a thing he needed to take care of. She only imagined what it was, but he never told it.

The next week she went back to school and heard that Todd got his ass kicked on Sunday. She also heard he couldn't move after it happened and the beater had kicked his penis too and he was never able to have kids. There was the rumor that his pride must be cut off, but that was just a rumor.

She was feeling better, Jethro's visit had helped and she was able to forget it sometimes. She put a smile on her face and felt better. She had to. Jethro of course called every day multiple times and they chatted long every time. It gave her a secure feeling that it was going to be okay.

***NCIS***

There is just one chapter left in this story, but your opinion is still appreciated. Even if it is critism, which makes writer better in time. :) . So please make my day and just hit the review button and write something, it's not that hard.

Liina


	12. December, the end and the beginning

The December came with huge amount of snow. The Christmas decorations appeared on the windows and the tree was in the middle of city too. The trees got lights and fake Santas appeared on the streets and in the malls. People looked out their red hats and everything like that. Dwarfs started visiting good kids and people were doing Christmas shopping.

Jenny was not planning to put the decorations on this year – she always did that with her father and that would just bring back the pain of losing him. She couldn't go back there again, she was healed and she wanted to let this all go. Thank God that the year is almost over. The good news was also that Jethro was coming home for Christmas and going back in January. They were planning to spend it all together.

The weeks passed fast and it was the night before Christmas, when he appeared on her door with his bags and smile. He was back. She hugged him tight and gave him many kisses all over his face. She was just so happy to see him again. She smelt the familiar scent that she loved that much.

'' I'm sorry I was acting bad the last time you visited, I had no right to get mad at you, I know you were worried, but I wasn't really myself and I wanna... '' she started apologizing, but he kissed her and she shut up.

'' Just ask me in and we're even, '' he said and smiled.

She smiled and let him walk inside.

'' You know it's really cold outside, '' he said after closing the door.

'' And it's warm in my bed, '' she smirked.

'' Jen... are you sure ? '' he asked worried again.

'' I hate that he was the last one to touch me and I hate that you brought this up again. If you don't want then okay, '' she said, getting pissed.

'' I'd love to. I just care about you and I don't want to hurt you, '' he said.

'' You won't, '' she said and smiled.

They walked upstairs and he made her his again.

On the Christmas night they watched TV and later had some activities in her bed. They exchanged the presents on the next morning. He got her earrings and necklace, while she got him a necklace with medallion and her picture inside and '' Forever yours, Jenny '' written inside. She also got him framed photo of them dancing in the ball.

It was 28th December when they were sitting on couch and watching a movie.

'' Jen, there is something I have to ask from you ? '' he said.

'' Yes, my love, '' she said.

He stood from the couch and fell on his knee. She was surprised.

'' Jenny, I know we just met less than year ago and we have been together really short time, but we have gone through a lot. You have gone through a lot this year, it was a real ride. Never, not once during that time I doubted about my feeling for you. Ever since you bumped into me on that street I have been falling for you all over again and there is no-one else that I wanna be spending the rest of my life. I also know that I love you way too much to let you. So I'm asking Jennifer Shepard, will you marry me ? '' he ended his speech and looked up at her.

'' Yes ! Yes, of course I will Jethro. I love you, '' she cheered.

His expression changed into relief and joy. He put the ring into her finger and kissed her. They celebrated the engagement on the couch in the living room.

'' You think I can give up my apartment ? '' he asked.

'' Aren't you living here already ? '' she asked.

'' You make a point. I'll give it up tomorrow, '' he said and kissed her.

They spent 31st December at her place like the past week. When it was close to midnight they outside and stood the same place, where she had been the previous year. The only difference was that she had a ring on her finger and her lovers warm body pressed next to hers.

'' 5...4...3...2...1... Happy New year ! '' came from everywhere... New year was there.

*****NCIS*****

**This is it. The final chapter. The is complete :) . I hope you liked it, because I liked writing it. Now it would be nice to hear from you, but whatever you choose. **

**Liina**


End file.
